IMAGING GROUP HIGH RESOLUTION IMAGING SHARED FACILITY (HRISF) ABSTRACT The detection and imaging of molecules in biological systems is a vitally important tool in cancer research. As the genetic basis for cancers are identified, the subsequent objectives are to identify the localization, functions, and interactions of gene products and to determine their role in the initiation and progression of disease. These objectives require highly sophisticated methodologies for the analysis of molecular events in vitro, in live cells, and in animal models of disease. Therefore, the High Resolution Imaging Shared Facility (HRISF) provides Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators with access to complex instrumentation required for the detailed microscopic analysis of cells and tissues and the expertise to use it productively. The imaging resources available include: 1) digital imaging; 2) Ca2+ imaging; 3) a FRET system; 4) a Zeiss LSM 710 equipped for fluorescence lifetime imaging (FLIM); 5) a Nikon A1R high speed confocal system optimized for live cell and tissue imaging; and 6) a Nikon A1R Multiphoton system optimized for intravital imaging with a Coherent Chameleon Vision II ultrafast laser. In addition, the Nikon A1R Multiphoton system is mounted on a vibration isolation table and has all of the equipment required for long-term animal anesthesia, respiration, and body temperature maintenance. Recent additions to the shared resource include an ImageStream X Imaging cytometer which allows high throughput imaging - over 5000 cells/second can be imaged with up to 12 images/cell. We also obtained a Nanosight NS300 which allows characterization of exosomes and nanoparticles. For ultrastructural studies the HRISF offers an FEI Quanta 650 FEG Environmental Scanning EM and a Tecnai T12 Spirit TWIN transmission electron microscope. Cancer-related research supported by the HRISF includes translational studies that range from fundamental studies of acquired resistance to frontline cancer therapeutics. The HRISF served over 88 CCC investigators during the current CCSG cycle and their use accounted for 49.5% of the total facility usage during this same period. At the same time, support from the CCSG accounted for 23% of the total annual operating costs of the shared resource.